


Wolfgang and Riley Sing

by LilyAceOfDiamonds



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAceOfDiamonds/pseuds/LilyAceOfDiamonds
Summary: Riley and Wolfgang sing and busk for money, based off of whitelights' fic 'in all our bones' about the sensates as homeless teenagers in Chicago. (Set at the end of Ch 27)





	Wolfgang and Riley Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in all our bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065822) by [whitelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelights/pseuds/whitelights). 



> This is a little drabble I wrote for the homeless!sensates fic that whitelights is writing, called 'in all our bones'. If you haven't read it, go read it! This comes after Chapter 27 of that fic.

Wolfgang sat next to Riley, not sure if he wanted to stay and listen or run back to the church. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to sing. Whatever Riley said, whatever he told her, in his heart he knew he wasn't good enough.

If felt strange to be out in the daylight. He usually only came out as the sun was going down, but today he got to see the sun as it rose over the slowly-waking city. Wolfgang watched the people who passed them, for the first time in a long time able to look just to see, not searching for the next job. So he watched, and listened as Riley strummed notes on her guitar.

He recognized some of the melodies, old songs that he knew and newer ones that he only heard bits and pieces of as he passed other people in the street. People who went about their daily lives never noticing him, never realizing they were walking past a whore.

He didn't even realize that he had started to sing softly under his breath.

"Twenty-five years and my life is still, trying to get up that great big hill of hope, for a destination."

\---

Riley had noticed. She didn't say anything, just changed the tempo of her playing to match Wolfgang's quiet singing. The song was easy, only a few different chords, and she knew it well. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she strummed the guitar.

Wolfgang had been through a lot. Hell, they'd all been through a lot, even the ones who didn't think they had, or thought that it was what they deserved. Her eyes fluttered down to the moons on her arm briefly before returning to Wolfgang.

"I realized quickly when I knew I should, that the world is made up of this brotherhood of man, for whatever that means."

He was singing louder now, although Riley still thought he didn't realize it. Wolfgang's eyes roamed along the street, the automatic reaction of someone who has spent years on the streets defending himself.

"And so I cry sometimes, when I'm lying in bed," Riley can't help but join in on the next part, but she tries to not startle him. Wolfgang stutters to a halt, eyes widening as he finally realizes that he had been singing along. Riley smiles at him and nods encouragingly, singing the next line herself while Wolfgang just stares at her. "Just to get it all out, what's in my head."

\---

Wolfgang swallows down the memories that swarm him - his father laughing, hitting him, freezing in front of the whole school. Riley just nods encouragingly at him, and strums the next measure a little louder as she continues. "And I- I'm feeling, a little peculiar."

He can do this. He opens his mouth, and no sound comes out. Riley just keeps singing, swaying a little as she moves her hands over the guitar. She doesn't pressure him to sing, just watches the crowded sidewalks calmly, and this allows him to take a deep breath. He can do this.

"And so I wake in the morning, and I step outside, and I take a deep breath," Wolfgang does take a breath at this part, and focuses on Riley as he joins in. "- and I get real high! And I scream at the top of my lungs, what's going on?"

Riley's smile is blinding, and he can't help but smile back as they do the chorus. They alternate the 'hey's between them, asking each other 'What's going on?', first Riley and then Wolfgang.

\---

Riley shares a grin with him as they sing the 'ooohs' of the interlude, Wolfgang blushing a little. She leans into her guitar, hoping that keeping her eyes locked with his will keep him from noticing the crowd that has started gathering.

She nods encouragement at Wolfie when the next verse comes up, and adds a few riffs into the intro before playing melody a little louder. Wolfgang has relaxed slightly, and is swaying to the music as he sings the verse, voice raising and falling with the natural bridges of the song.

"And I try, oh my God do I try, I try all the time in this institution; And I pray, oh my God do I pray, I pray every single day, for a revolution!"

There's some clapping by the onlooking crowd when he finishes, and Wolfie's eyes fly open, having closed as he got into the rhythm of the verse. Riley takes over the second pre-chorus smoothly, giving him time to get used to the dozen or so people around them. He joins in for the second half, a little tense but still singing loudly and grinning at her.

"And so I wake in the morning, and I step outside, and I take a deep breath, and I get real high!" Some teenagers yell that last part with them, and Riley laughs. More of the crowd join in for the last "What's going on?!"

\---

Wolfgang watches in amazement as Riley sings with the crowd, half of them singing the "hey hey hey's" alongside the two of them. He had known that she had a way with people that he didn't, but seeing it in action was a whole new experience. Her face glowed, and she looked even younger while she sang, adding in little improvisations as she strummed her guitar.

The crowd quiets down as they finish the chorus, leaving him and Riley to sing the last repetition alone. She slows down the beat and they sing softly, in sync and swaying together. "Twenty-five years... and my life is still... trying to get up that great big hill... of hope...for a destination."

Cheers and clapping met their finish, and Riley bowed and holds out her hand to Wolfgang. He takes it and waves to the crowd, secretly enjoying their applause more than his face shows. He watches as some of them dig through their pockets for loose change, and drop coins and bills into the open guitar case.

Riley grins at him. "I told you, you have a nice voice."

Wolfgang shrugs, a smile creeping up unintentionally. "Listen, Riles... Thanks."

"Of course, Wolfgang. Anytime. Now," She digs her hand through the guitar case and pulls out a handful of crumpled bills. "How 'bout some breakfast?"

 


End file.
